With the advancement of technology and the changing of human life habits, television, computers, tablets and smart phones and other electronic products and lighting equipment technology have become indispensable necessities in most people daily life. The screen light of said electronic products and said lighting equipment are both containing blue light, and outdoor sunlight is also containing high-energy of visible and non visible light. If the eyes are exposed to blue light for a long time, the blue light generate from electronic products will penetrate through eyeball to the iris and directly into the retina, and thus causes macular degeneration and/or cataracts.
The prior optical lenses, especially the optical lenses used for vision correction are focused on the function of anti-reflection, absorbing infrared and ultraviolet, eliminating static electricity, low-frequency radiation and glare, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent NO. M311893, an “Strengthening Lens” mainly includes a lens, said lens has at least one coating layer, said coating layer is coated on lens by chemical plating method (like immersion plating or spraying) or physical plating method (like vacuum evaporation or ion plating) making the coating layer have a radius of curvature which is the same with the surface of lens, and to let the lens with the effect of anti-reflective, high transmittance and high conductivity.
However, all the prior optical lenses never take into account the impact of blue light on the eyes. Therefore, all the optical lens coating techniques and methods used in the prior optical lenses can not block blue light and protect the eyes from damage by excessive blue light.
The purpose of this invention is to overcome the prior problem that optical lenses do not block blue light and infra-red light as a result after many years of research the following innovation is developed.